Summer Heat
by Mutilated Wings
Summary: The Dreams plagued Johns thoughts. Dancing behind his eyelids everytime he blinked.He could feel the heat from them, creeping under his skin, and though it drove him crazy, he craved the Heat. Needed it. New Chapter added!
1. Hot inky Blackness and No Plans

**Title :** Summer Heat

**Author**: Mutilated Wings

**Rating:** PG 13 for some brief sexual content

**TimeLine:** During X Men 2. (_But were gonna pretend Pyro looks like he does in X 3, cause he is so __much hotter, Pun intented. lol)_

**Summary**: The Dreams plagued Johns thoughts. Dancing behind his eyelids everytime he blinked.He could feel the heat from them, creeping under his skin, and though it drove him crazy, he craved the Heat. Needed it.

**Discalimer:** As much as i would love to own Pyro, and keep him hidden in my closet, and do very naughty things to him at night, i do not. Nor do i own any of the other X-Men. I do however own Summer, shes mine, so back off! lol!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, what was sapose to be a dark mystery turned very quickly into a normalguy goes after the girl yay fluffy thing. But hey, i like it so i posted it. Maybe on another insomniac filled night I'll rewrite this story the way it sappose to be, but until then wallow in the fluffyness!

**About the chapter titles**: I picked a phrase or word out of each chapter and make it the title, most of the time it doesnt have anything to do with the chapter, but u thought it was creative.

**Warnings:** Uh. . . there are parts that get hot and heavy. . .so to speak. Some sexual content yadayada. Nothing graphic i promise. Just some teenage make out sessions and such. I dont know what any of this OC AU Lemons and strange lingo is. . .so, The story basicly follows Pyro around, he falls for a weird girl. okay? Read and be happy.

**Summer Heat**

**Hot inky Blackness**

_Heat. _

_That was all he could feel, an unyeilding heat. _

_Like a raging fire. It was so dark. . .he could not see anything. He could feel his hands moving about, feeling for something. . .but there was nothing._

_Nothing in this hot inky blackness._

_He flipped his lighter and pulled out a fire ball for light. Instently he saw a figure in the room. __A young woman, clad in a red dress. Her red hair floated about her as if suspened in water. __Her fiery eyes caught his and they stared._

_Steam began to rise from her flesh and she screamed._

John Allerdyce screamed as he flung up in bed. Eyes wide with panic he scanned the dark room.

His room. . .

He glanced to the side to see another bed, Bobby Drake was curled under the covers, snoring softly to himself. John shifted under his covers and groaned as a familer wetness came in contact with his skin. For weeks now these strange dreams had been haunting him. And everytime he had them he woke drenched in sweat, as if he could really feel the unbearable heat of that strange place.

The dreams plaqued his thoughts. Who was this mystery girl, and why was she in his dreams? Why couldnt she bother Bobby? He seemed like a better person to go to if your hot. But of course these were just ideas and thoughts to try and explain the weird dreams.

They were just dreams of course. Nothing more.

John rolled over to face his nightstand and sighed again. He stared at the famlier wood and glanced at his lighter, just to make sure it was still there. Knowing its presence relaxed him, and John quickly fell back asleep.

**No Plans**

Finally! It was Friday! With one class to go before the wonderful weekend started. Even so, it was the most boring, horrible class of all.

History.

The one class that could put John to sleep in no time. Thankfully, today he was not tired. All he could think of was getting out of there, and this kept him awake.

It also kept his eyes glued to the clock.

35 more minutes.

23 more minutes.

Storm was in front of the class, droning on and on about something or other, some war. Rogue was next to him, scribbling furiosly on a crinkled peice of paper. The noise destracted John and he glanced over at her in annoyence. She stopped, folded the paper and passed it to the boy infront of her. Bobby took the note, and smiled to himself.

Ick, John thought. Those two drove him up the wall with all of their lovy-dovyness. Sometimes he would catch himself being jelouse, but soon relized Bobby wasnt getting any action either, and oddly this made him feel better.

Annoyed that the clock was obvioulsy ticking slower than usuall, John layed his head down on his desk. He had no intentions of falling asleep, but Storm could not read minds.

"John?"

John felt the class shift to look at him. He tilted his head and peeked up at the front of the room.

"Pay attention. We're almost finsihed." She said, twirling a peice of chalk in her carmel colored hands.

Sighing, John sat up and slouched down into the chair. Strom went back to the board.

John glanced back at the clock.

14 minutes to go.

A knock came at the door, and slowly opened. Logan pocked his head in.

"Storm, The proffesor wants to see you."

John perked up in excitment. If they were lucky, class would end early. Storm nodded and glanced at the board. She quickly wrote down some page numbers.

"Okay class, read the rest of the chapter and do the questions. You may leave when the bell rings."

A groan ran threw the students, but Storm ignored them and hurried out the door with Logan.

"Aw come on!" John huffed shoving his hand into his pocket to retrieve his lighter. He crossed his arms and began to flick the lighter, open, and close.

He watched as the other students all opened their books and began to scribble on paper.

Oh no, he was done.

John stood and snatched his raggedy folder. Bobby turned and looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

John huffed. "Im outta here."

"Storm said to stay here until the bell rings." Rogue said, pencil in hand.

John placed his lighter back into his pocket. "You always do what your told?"

And with that, John left the others in the room. He strolled down the hall, a smirk on his face. His weekend had started 11 minutes earlier than everyone elses.

Oh yeah, he was The Shit.

He turned a corner and stopped, hearing Storms voice. He zipped back around and listend to hear what was going on.

"You can make lots of friends here." Storm was saying. "Everyones real nice."

"Once they know what i do, they wont be so nice." Came an unfamieler, soft voice.

The Proffesor's voice came next. "Everyone here is a mutant, just like you. No one will shun you

because of your gift Summer."

A new student, John relized, and a girl. He had to look, see what she looked like. If she was hot, he would get to her before all the others did. . . swoon her with his powers.

Slowly he peeked around the corner and gazed down the hall. The group was to far away and he could not see the young womans face.

To focused on seeing the girl, John missed a part of the conversation. He decided to tune in again.

"You'll be rooming with Rogue." Logan said. "We think you'll get along just fine. She'll be out of class in a few minutes."

Finally bored with easdroping John zipped across the hall and contiuned down the corridor to his room. Though he had been in a hurry to leave the classroom and start the weekend he relized suddenly he had no plans. Annoyed John opened his door and walked in. He sat down on the bed, and bounced soflty. He was suddenly tired, his dreams had been keeping him awake.

A nap sounded good.

He kicked off his shoes and gently placed his lighter on the table, then flopped over onto his back and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

Okay yay, the first two chapters. Please read and review! Ive never posted before and im a little nervouse about it, so unless someone gives me a nice review im not posting the rest. Thanks guys!


	2. Whats your power and Having Dreams

**Whats your Power?**

_John tried to move but relized he couldnt. He was pinned by nothingness onto his bed. He tried to look around __but it was so dark his eyes could not focus. Then suddenly the heat was on him again, licking up his legs._

_Then quite suddenly he felt a hand on him, ghosting up his thigh. John tried to turn away from it, it was so hot __it burned him. . .scortched his pants. He felt the bed give way as somone climbed over him. Suddenly the heat __was stradling his body, and the hands were holding him down. . .pinning his arms. _

_Then there were eyes, glowing and peircing, gazing down at him, slowly a round face lit up, as if a candle was __casting its soft glow. It was the young woman who haunted his dreams. _

_She was so beautiful._

_Slowly he watched as her eyes filled with tears and they trickeled onto her face. Instintly they sizzled and evaporated __into steam dramticly, and the girl screamed._

John flung up in suprise, flinging his arms about. He stopped, suprised at how dark it was and grumbled.

Bobby had let him sleep right threw dinner.

Some friend.

John flopped back onto his pillow, having every intention to fall back asleep, when his stomache growled.

"Uhg. . ." He groaned. He did _not _want to get up.

After a few more gross gurgling noises John swung his legs over the bed. Not bothering with shoes he grabbed his lighter and crept out of the room.

The corridors were dark and quite. No one was sappose to be up at this hour, but John always slunk around at all hours of the night. Mostly becasue of his dreams. He liked to stroll about, listening to the quiteness of the mansion, however this night he had one thought on his mind.

Food.

He turned into the kitchen, not even thinking of checking to make sure noone was there, and stopped.

A young woman stood frozen behind the island, ice cream in hand.

John nealry fell to his knees in shock.

She wore a slinky red night dress, and oddly a pair of red gloves that went al the way up her arms. Her blood red hair hung it large finger curls all around her shoulders, standing out dramticly agasint her pale skin. Her eyes were an odd amber color, nealy yellow, but softer.

The woman from his dreams. Relizing he was staring he spoke.

"Oh, sorry. I didnt know anyone was in here." He cleared his throat.

The girl poked at her ice cream in shyness. "I didnt eat dinner. . . i was just hungry." She whispered.

John smirked slowly aproaching the island. Act cool John, he told himself. "Well, correct me if im wrong, but ice cream doesnt seem like a good supper to me."

The girl smiled and shrugged. "I was hot."

This made Johns heart flutter in his chest. He sat at the stool across from her and smiled.

"Im John. Or Pyro, which ever you like." He said exstending his hand. This seemed to make the girl uncomfortable. Glancing down she contiued to poke at her ice cream, ignoring his hand.

"Im Summer." She whispered. John dropped his hand, confused.

"Are you new?" He asked, forgeting his hunger.

Summer nodded, taking a bite of ice cream. A strange noise seem to be muffled inside her mouth, but John wasnt sure if he heard it or if he was just tired still.

"Whats your power?" He asked, snaking his hand into his pocket to pull out his lighter. He began to flip it.

Summer looked at it solemly, then shook her head.

"Id rather not talk about it. . .I uh. . .I need to go-" She snatched up the ice cream and before John could protest or show off she left. He stood confused.

He quickly circled around to where she had been standing and gasped in shock.

The air was alive with heat.

**Having Dreams**

Bobby stood arms crossed, leaning agasint the wall, watching John pace back and forth infront of him.

He'd been ranting for some time now and Bobby was becoming very bored.

"So you expect me to believe that youve been having dreams about this girl?"

John stopped and glared at his friend. "Yes, i do."

Bobby nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. "And then she just shows up, here? Just like that?"

John groaned, raking his hands through his frosted hair. "Look i know this sounds weird but i swear its her! They look identical! Red hair, amber eyes, everything!" He looked at Bobby.

"How many people do you know who have amber eyes?"

Bobby shrugged. "Mutants tend to have weird eyes. . ."

John groaned and continued his pacing. "She must of been sending me dreams. . . " He trailed off. "Maybe thats her power." He suggested.

Bobby shook his head. "No, Rogue says it kinda like hers. Summer wont touch anybody, or thing without her gloves."

John paused to think about this. "Then why is it so hot in my dreams?"

Bobby threw his arms into the air. "John you sound crazy! Are you even listning to yourself? Your talking about dreams. They arnt real."

John wipped out his lighter and began to flick it to calm down. Bobby was sapose to be his best friend, he was sappose to believe him, and here he was mocking him. Seeing the aggrivation Bobby tried to lend some advice.

"Look John im sorry. It just all sound weird. If it bothers you that bad try and talk to her again."

John nodded, glancing out the window. He watched as Summer strolled about the yard alone, arms crossed as if she were afraid of something.


End file.
